Retrained
by SuzySteamboat
Summary: Heero is punished for feeling. No incest. Characters aren't mine.
1. Retrained; The Incident

Warnings: Some AU, angst, non-con, yaoi.  
:::blah::: Thoughts  
*blah* emphasis  
  
  
  
Retrained  
  
By Weißabe  
  
  
  
Heero slowly walked up the steps of the hotel. He felt an unusual fluttering in his stomach. . .:::I'm. . . nervous. . .::: It had been a year since the five of them had come to earth as Gundam pilots. That *had* to have some significance, didn't it? He wasn't sure. . . he was just doing what felt right. :::What. . . *feels* right? Since when did I start to feel?::: That answer was simple, however reluctant he was to admit it. :::Since I came to earth, since I met. . . Duo.::: Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he set his jaw and put his key into the slot. Turning. . . clicking. . . opening. The gift hidden behind him, he entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. Duo jumped of his bed and ran to greet him.   
"Hey, Heero. . . there's a message on you laptop. A solo mission from Dr.J, I think. . ." :::Hn. . . giving the gift to Duo would just have to wait. Mission first. *Always.*::: He gave Duo the mandatory non-commital grunt of acknowledgement and sat down on his bed in front of the hypnotizing screen, the gift beside him. The video window on his desktop started playing, the look on Dr. J's face almost. . . evil.  
"Hello, Heero. I've heard it through the grapevine that you've started becoming a little. . . sentimental. Of course, it's only a rumor, but I'm sure you understand my concern nonetheless. I'm ordering you on a. . . retraining mission. Therefore you don't have the option of refusing." The old man man took a moment to clear his throat before delivering the final blow.  
"Heero Yuy, your next mission is to rape Duo Maxwell."  
Heero nearly fell off the bed.  
The video didn't care how its playing was slowly but surely destroying the small shreds of humanity in its viewer; it mercilessly kept receiving and feeding the images.  
"I expect no hesitation. Twenty minutes after this message is conveyed, I expect the mission to be complete." Then, as if an afterthought, he added,"I was going to say Relena, but the emotional damage might affect her abilities to rule. I know Maxwell can handle it. So consider yourself lucky." The clip ended and the screen went blank.  
Heero did the first thing he could think of; he laughed at the fact that Dr. J thought he was doing Heero a favor by selecting Duo to be the rapee instead of Relena. It wasn't a maniacal cackle, nor was it a normal laugh; it was more like a I'm-going-to-crack giggle.  
:::I suppose the idea of homosexuality in his "Perfect Soldier" is to abstract an idea to consider.:::  
Duo, who'd been in the bathroom washing his hair, came out with nothing but a small white towel riding low on his hips and dark curly tendrils down his back. Using another towel to pat down his hair, he joked to Heero. "Ninmu, ninmu, ninmu!" he laughed. "So, what's with all the secrecy? You have to blow up the Sanc Kingdom or something?" Heero simply stared at him, cobalt eyes blank and empty like he'd gone ZERO. Duo's laughter quickly turned to confusion and then alarm as the stronger Japanese teen began advancing towards him.  
:::Mission. . . mission. . . MISSION. . . can't refuse. . . retrain. . . I'm no longer perfect, thanks to HIM. . . he ruined it all, it's all his fault. . . now I have to punish him for interfering with the Perfect Soldier's training. . .:::  
"Heero, what the HELL are you TALKING about?!" Duo yelled as Heero pinned him down. Heero hadn't realized he'd said that last though aloud. But, might as well let Duo know why he was punishing him. "Heero. . . please, STOP. . . let's talk about this. . . this isn't how it's done. . . Heero? HEERO!!" Duo screamed as the towel around his waist was snapped off and thrown across the room, Heero's pants unzipped, and his member slammed into him without warning. He gratefully passed out after many intrusions, oblivious to Heero's thrusts, each one accented with an accusation.  
"You. . . RUINED. . . ME. . . you. . . RUINED. . . EVERYTHING!"  
Heero was sweating from the effort; all he could think, feel, hear, or see was Dr. J and his disapproval. The only father he ever had; his displeasure was completely unacceptable. He didn't see the thick blood on his penis, he saw memories of his training sessions. He didn't hear or feel the ripping of Duo's virgin anus as he brutally thrust his unlubricated member in and out, he heard gunfire and smelled burnt flesh and blood.   
Gradually, the thrusts slowed down, and eventually stopped. Heero's ragged breathing seemed to echo off of every square inch of wall in the room. His wild eyes started to focus, and then he blinked.  
"GOD!!!" he screamed, jumping up. He couldn't seem to get the image of Duo curled in fetal position on the floor, bloodly and beaten, out of his mind. "NO!!! DUO!!!" he screamed. "Duo. . ." backing up, as to escape from the rage that had overtaken him, he knocked into the bed.  
Seeing the laptop confused him even more. He became calm. "I'm retrained. Ninmu kanryou."  
  
Duo's gift, a black velvet scrunchie, fell to to floor from the force of the door as Heero left the room.  
  
  
  
This is only a prologue, I'll continue it if anyone, ANYONE out there thinks I should. No point in posting another chapter if no one's gonna read it. . . :::shrugs:::  
  



	2. Retrained; Dedicated

  
  
Warnings: Some AU, angst, non-con, yaoi.  
:::blah::: Thoughts  
*blah* emphasis  
-blah- flashback  
  
Uhhh. . . yeah. I posted this before, but no one reviewed so I took it off. What happened people??? :::throws hands in the air::: Oh well, here it is. . . AGAIN. Please review!!!  
  
  
Retrained: Ch. 2- Dedicated  
  
  
By Weißabe  
  
  
The pilots' missions were usually routine and easy; there was no war, only scattered, unorganized conflicts here and there. Rebellious soldiers who'd happened across an old moblie suit and starting trouble, or maybe just patrolling territory borders because of neighbor tension. With extremely few mobile anythings in the known existance, the Gundams could be very intimidating.  
But if there was no strong reason to keep the Gundams around, why had they bothered? Really, without a purpose, all the pilots were lost like needles in a haystack. The only "trade" they knew was Gundam piloting; if no one needed their service, then no one needed them.  
At least, that's what Heero reasoned.  
Trowa and Quatre had each other to live for, and Wufei had something or another; "Suicide is cowardly and weak, for the people who can't handle or appreciate what fate brings them" were his last words to Heero, said out of the blue as they all went their separate ways; they were the last two Gundam pilots around. Wufei knew about Heero's mentality weeks before he tried to shoot himself, back where it all started to him; the Sanc Kingdom. Duo, for once, was grateful that Relena was there stalking him and used her good communicating skills to talk him out of it, pointing out how blind he was to the care of his comrades.  
Trowa admired Heero because of his loyalty and dedication to whatever he put his mind on, and his perseverance to correct any mistake, however few. He used to want to be just like him until Quatre showed him feeling could be a wonderful experience, but the admiration still remained nevertheless. Quatre liked Heero's leadership skills, his ablilty to take charge and be calm even in the most demanding circumstances. . . everything he was going to need to be when his mother died and he became boss. . . and Heero saving both their tails from certain death recently hadn't hurt their image of him neither. Wufei. . . well, Wufei was Wufei. Headstrong, independent. He did mention once that Heero was once of the strongest, most noble souls he knew. Before he tried to off himself.  
  
--"Hey, Heero?" "Hn." The stoic Wing pilot didn't have time for Duo and his crazy antics; he was concentrating on a game of Solitaire. "I- um, I. . . I got you something!" Heero took his eyes of the screen in front of him long enough to slide his eyes to Duo, then back again. Duo coughed. "Yeah, well. . . here it is." He held out the pad. "What is it?" Heero asked without even looking at it. "It's. . . It's a mousepad. You know, for your mouse. It. . . um, it has a picture of Wing on it. I thought you could use it." Without a moment of silence, Heero replied,"I don't need any of my own paraphanelia. You wasted your money." With that, he turned of the computer and walked out into the hall.  
Wufei was waiting for him, arms crossed. His eyes looked annoyed. "Yuy!" Heero, who'd glanced at him once and started to walk the other way, stopped. Turned around. Glared impatiently at the Chinese teen. "What?" Annoyed, monotonous tone. "For all the so-called intelligience in that brain of yours and the life of me, I can't figure out why you haven't," Wufei snapped. Heero blinked. "Figured out what?" "Duo, fool! Duo! He cares deeply for you, how much is not my place to tell, but you still remain ignorant to his appeals." Heero snorted. "If Duo cares, that's his problem. I have no room for such useless nonsense." Shoving Wufei aside, he continued along the other way. Not really mad at Wufei, mad at himself for wanting to believe what he said. :::Don't blame the messenger. . .::: He entered his room, as impersonable as he could make it. Sat on his neatly made twin bed. Reflected. He really wanted to indulge himself on this one, let himself do what he wanted to so badly. Forget Dr. J. and follow his *own* emotions.   
He had made up his mind.--  
  
Duo loved Heero point blank. It was a deep feeling that began when they first interacted and continued even through the rape. Though, hatred was now there right beside it. Heero's steel soul. . . he had reached through it, if only for a while. He refused to believe that his efforts to show Heero how to appreciate life was just completely wasted. That all the secret, stolen moments, the intimate acts, were all fake.   
He wrote so in his suicide note.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Teaser  
  
Warnings: Some AU, angst, non-con, yaoi.  
:::blah::: Thoughts  
*blah* emphasis  
-blah- flashback  
  
  
By Weißabe  
  
  
Rashid stood near the doorway of the study, his heart growing fonder for the unibanged teen every minute. The Arabian and him were playing a friendly game of chess, if there was a such thing, and sipping hot cocoa. :::They deserve a break after that close call with that vengeful mob of former OZ soldiers. . . though I don't know what would have happened had Heero not intervened and helped. . . that boy, he really is something else. . .::: The familiar but annoying ring of the phone interrupted his pondering and his arm automatically went to receive it, as to not interrupt Master Quatre and his guest.   
"Winner Residence. This is Rashid."   
Silence, then some pained breathing.  
"Rashid, I. . . I need to speak to Quatre. Is Quatre there? I *really* need to speak to him!" Rashid could tell Duo was trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, but he heard it clear as day.   
"Of course! I'll get him right now," he responded, motioning Quatre over. Seeing the troubled expression on Rashid's face, he had snatched the phone from him in an instant.  
"Hello?"  
More breathing.  
"Quatre. . . Quatre, I. . . I. . . something happened, Quatre. . . Heero, he- hehadamissiontorapemefromDr.J.andhediditandnowhe'sgoneandhavenoideawhattodoandI'mreallyscared!" Quatre blinked. Then, his mood darkened. "Duo, I don't know what you're trying to pull over on me, but it's not funny. I advise you to go bother someone else for your laughs."   
"But-"  
"Goodbye, Duo."  
  
Duo hung up the phone, his whole body shaking in disbelief. He missed the receiver by many inches and the whole phone ended up falling off the bed, the dial tone fading into the back of his consiousness. Violet eyes wide, blank, and empty. He felt so deserted and depressed, he hadn't even bothered to shower. He sat rocking on the bed, the mocking glare of the screen of Heero's laptop boring into his mind. His hair was dark and stringy, seeming to complete his haunted image. "What. . . Heero? What have. . . you done. . . to me? Why? Didn't I try to be your friend?" Then, the door to the hotel room opened.  
In it stood Heero Yuy.  
He had his same cool, detached demeanor as he had when Duo first met him. Taking in Duo's battered form, and the knife in his hand, he snorted in disgust. "Clean yourself up, Duo. You're pathetic. Gundam pilots should be a lot stronger." With those words, he sat on his bed and proceeded to do his usual computer mumbo-jumbo.  
Duo didn't think any of it was real. Numbly, he dragged himself up and towards the poorly lit bathroom. He was so out of it, he stepped into the shower with his clothes on. His eyes were opened, but he didn't see anything. Stared blankly at the shower wall in front of him as one dirty hand reached to turn the water on. To warm. . . hot. . . scalding. It helped clear his head from his current confused mental state. :::Okay. . . no need to panic. Quatre's obviously in a bad mood. . . it happens to the best of us.::: Thinking of Quatre made him think of the ZERO system, which led to Wing Zero, which came to. . . Heero. :::Oh yeah. There's also the small matter of you being raped by your closest acquaintice,::: came a snide voice inside his head. The false, empty calm that he had acquired just a few seconds before began to dissipate. He forced himself not to think about it. He began to clean the bathroom, for all the good it did to it's appearance. Illogically scrubbing with only water and his shirt. Scrubbing the floor, the tub, the curtain. . . eventually he worked himself into a sobbing ball of nerves on the very floor he used to forget it all.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who reads AND reviews! 


	3. Retrained; Manipulation

Chapter 3   
  
Warnings: Some AU, angst, non-con, yaoi.  
:::blah::: Thoughts  
*blah* emphasis  
-blah- flashback  
  
  
Retrained: Ch. 3- Manipulation  
  
  
By Weißabe  
  
  
  
- A.C. 195  
"Heero. Come here." The old man gestured Heero out of his bed with his robotic hand. When Heero was seated in front of him, he began to speak. "You are my ultimate resource, Heero. My greatest creation. The perfect soldier. You do not have the need for any distractions or unnecessary indulgences to hinder your capability of reason or to block you from doing what you need to do. Therefore, you are superior to other soldiers. Those whom you will be fighting with and against will be hesitant in their decisions because of these distractions, and that hesitance will often cost them their lives and the lives of many others, but you will not make such foolish decisions. It is mandatory to have just the right combination of mechanicality and humanity to be able to be the best possible soldier. The soldiers now have too much humanity, but the mobile dolls have too little. Humanity is necessary in order to be able to understand how they think and to interact with them appropriately. You are more mechanical being than human, but essentially you are a human. Therefore it will be necessary for you to know how they think and how to interact with them. Instead of having to live to figure them out, I will tell you what you need to know.  
"Heero, most humans are very predictable in the way they think and operate. No one is unique; everyone is just a version of someone else, with only a few alterations. As many people as there are, there are but a few types. If you know what kind of person someone is, everything else will fall into place and you will know a lot more about them than possibly they do. I will give you a list of these types of people, and then we will go out for a walk and I will ask you what category each person we pass falls under. Armed with this knowledge, you will be able to predict many things about them, from the kind of music they like to their views on the war. Basically, all it comes down to is this; human beings are weak and vulnerable. A cinch to manipulate, really. They don't know this, but you, being separate from them, will be able to use this knowledge to your advantage many times. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Dr. J. I comprehend that humans are but another version of someone else, and that there is a category that each human falls under. Know the category, know the person. They are weak and vulnerable, easy to manipulate by a greater mind."  
"Good boy. Now go shower and we'll take that walk." -  
  
  
Present day.  
  
Shaking. He was shaking like he'd been left out in the nude in Antarctica. The dark ink dripped from the pin and blotted the paper, making heart-wrenching words nothing more than unsightly blotches that bled through to the bathroom floor. He had to get it all out, all of his intense frustration and confusion and betrayal he felt. :::What the hell is *wrong* with me?! So what if Heero's fucked up, I still have three other friends who care about me! Whatever happened to "Optimist Maxwell"?::: Throwing the pen down in anguish, he stormed out of the 9-square-feet enclosure, past the mess of his splattered blood stains and to the small desk on which the telephone was on. He frantically dialed Quatre's home number.   
  
Rashid stood near the doorway of the study, his heart growing fonder for the unibanged teen every minute. The Arabian and him were playing a friendly game of chess, if there was a such thing, and sipping hot cocoa. :::They deserve a break after that close call with that vengeful mob of former OZ soldiers. . . though I don't know what would have happened had Heero not intervened and helped. . . that boy, he really is something else. . .::: The familiar but annoying ring of the phone interrupted his pondering and his arm automatically went to receive it, as to not interrupt Master Quatre and his guest.   
"Winner Residence. This is Rashid."   
Silence, then some pained breathing.  
"Rashid, I. . . I need to speak to Quatre. Is Quatre there? I *really* need to speak to him!" Rashid could tell Duo was trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, but he heard it clear as day.   
"Of course! I'll get him right now," he responded, motioning Quatre over. Seeing the troubled expression on Rashid's face, he had snatched the phone from him in an instant.  
"Hello?"  
More breathing.  
"Quatre. . . Quatre, I. . . I. . . something happened, Quatre. . . Heero, he- hehadamissiontorapemefromDr.J.andhediditandnowhe'sgoneandhavenoideawhattodoandI'mreallyscared!" Quatre blinked. Then, his mood darkened. "Duo, I don't know what you're trying to pull over on me, but it's not funny. I advise you to go bother someone else for your laughs."   
"But-"  
"Goodbye, Duo."  
  
Duo hung up the phone, his whole body shaking in disbelief. He missed the receiver by many inches and the whole phone ended up falling off the bed, the dial tone fading into the back of his consiousness. Violet eyes wide, blank, and empty. He sat rocking on the bed, the mocking glare of the screen of Heero's laptop boring into his mind. His hair was dark and stringy, seeming to complete his haunted image. "What. . . Heero? What have. . . you done. . . to me? Why? Didn't I try to be your friend?" The last question turned into a sob, and he numbly retrieved his pocket knife from his keychain.   
Just then, the door to the hotel room opened.  
In it stood Heero Yuy.  
He had his same cool, detached demeanor as he had when Duo first met him. Taking in Duo's battered form, and the knife in his hand, he snorted in disgust. "Clean yourself up, Duo. You're pathetic. Gundam pilots should be a lot stronger." With those words, he sat on his bed and proceeded to do his usual computer mumbo-jumbo.  
Duo didn't think any of it was real. Numbly, he dragged himself up and towards the poorly lit bathroom. He was so out of it, he stepped into the shower with his clothes on. His eyes were opened, but he didn't see anything. Stared blankly at the shower wall in front of him as one dirty hand reached to turn the water on. To warm. . . hot. . . scalding. It helped clear his head from his current confused mental state. :::Okay. . . no need to panic. Quatre's obviously in a bad mood. . . it happens to the best of us.::: Thinking of Quatre made him think of the ZERO system, which led to Wing Zero, which came to. . . Heero. :::Oh yeah. There's also the small matter of you being raped by your closest acquaintice,::: came a snide voice inside his head. The false, empty calm that he had acquired just a few seconds before began to dissipate. He forced himself not to think about it. He began to clean the bathroom, for all the good it did to its appearance. Illogically scrubbing with only water and his shirt. Scrubbing the floor, the tub, the curtain. . . eventually he worked himself into a sobbing ball of nerves on the very floor he used to forget it all.  
  
"Who was that?" Trowa inquired as Quatre took his seat at the board, curious about who had gotten soft-spoken Arabian upset. "Duo," Quatre stated, his tone implying that was all he was going to say about it. Trowa took the hint. "Your turn."  
Quatre wanted so badly to believe that Duo was playing a joke, but he knew he wasn't. The headache he had gotten earlier, the quesiness, the severe pains of his uchuu no kokoro. . . he knew something was happening, but refused to acknowledge it. No way could anything go wrong now. They'd finally gotten a chance at rest, and he just wanted to get on with his life, forget all of the war and pain, and here Duo calls, knowing this, and forces unplesantness upon him again. And besides, he knew Heero better than that. . . didn't he? Heero had saved their lives in something he wasn't even involved in! Quatre owed him greatly. He knew deep down, Heero was a good person. :::Probably a lovers' quarrel,::: he speculated. :::They probably had sex, then got into an argument about Heero going off on a solo mission again, and Duo decided to take revenge. It'll work itself out in time, they'll apoligize,::: he convinced himself. All he wanted was piece of mind.  
  
Heero heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. . . *again*. He sighed. :::This beginning to become most annoying. If Duo is so emotionally distraught he can't even clean himself up, he will certainly be a minimal use as a Gundam pilot.::: Typing out that thought as the last sentence to Dr. J. in his mission log, he sent the letter and closed the laptop. Standing, he decided to deal with Duo a different way.   
Duo heard a knock on the door through his sobs. :::Since when did Heero knock?::: Eyes wide and frightened, he scooted back as far as he could from the door as it slowly opened until his back pressed painfully against the wall of the tub. Heero stepped in and knelt before him, holding Duo's gaze. "Duo," he began softly, though still in his monotone. "We all do what we have to do. I received a mission from Dr. J. to rape you because I was beginnning to develop feelings, and that conflicts with my training. You know I can't refuse a mission." He took a pale, trembling hand and clasped it between his. "I'm sorry I had to be so rough, but it was necessary for my training to be reinforced. He expected you to be able to handle it, but now that I see you can't, I will make sure we have no more joint-missions for a while. Okay?"  
Duo looked up at Heero, trembling and confused. :::He. . . he says such harsh words, but says them in a way to make them sound reasonable. He expects me to believe him, the bastard. Thinks I can be so easily manipulated. Two can play at this game Heero.::: "Okay," he responded in a small voice.  
Heero straightened out, the feeling of triumph surging through his body. Reaching out to fluff Duo's matted hair in a mock brother-like gesture, he straightened and stood up. "That's better. Think you'll be all right now?" Duo sniffed and nodded. "Good. Then you won't be needing this," he said, unclipping Duo's pocket knife from his keychain and putting in in his jacket pocket. "Clean up this time, and we'll grab a bite to eat." Turning around to leave, he closed the door behind him. The darkness swallowed up Duo once more.  
Shaking his head to himself, he began cleaning the area where he raped Duo. :::Humans are so weak and vulnerable. A cinch to manipulate, really.:::  
  
  
R&R craaaaaved!!! How'd I do??? I know it's been a loooooong time since I wrote Chapter 2, but my creative juices ran dry and I didn't want to cram out another chapter just to have it out, or it wouldn't have been very good. To authors who post a new chapter every day; how do you do that??? Someone PLEASE tell me how to keep my creative juices flowing that well!!! ^.^ 


	4. Retrained; Stream of Consiousness

Chapter 4   
  
Warnings: Some AU, angst, non-con, yaoi.   
:::blah::: Thoughts  
*blah* emphasis  
-blah- flashback  
  
  
Retrained: Ch. 4- Stream of Consiousness (Teaser)  
  
  
By Weißabe  
  
Trowa had decided to stay up later than his lover, to tie up loose ends in Quatre's latest business deal- a merger   
between two competing steel manufacturers. Steel was very rare to see on such a dry colony, and the making   
one big company would be smarter not only to save cost, but for consumer-company interaction as well.   
Picking up the phone from Quatre's office, he dialed the number of the former rival company's owner to discuss  
the appropiate number of employees to hire or let go of.   
"Hello?"   
"Hello, this is Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner's partner. I'm calling in reference to-" "*Beep beep beep!*" "Um,   
excuse me for a moment, Mr. Rivera- I have another incoming call." Trowa quickly clicked over.   
"Hello?"  
There was a moment of silence. Then a calm, even "Hello."  
Trowa immediately recognized the voice. "Hi, Heero." He dropped the business-like manner he had adopted,   
even though the change wasn't that noticeable. "What's up?"   
Another period of silence. "Hello-"   
"Have you ever had to deal with rape?"  
Trowa started. That would have been the last thing he would have espected Heero to inquire about. He took a   
deep breath; Heero was a friend. He wasn't asking to be nosy, he always had a good reason for everything he did.   
"Yes, Heero, I- I have."  
Trowa heard the silent, brief hesitation. But he knew better; what Yuy wanted to know, Yuy usually learned.  
"Tell me, Trowa. . . what does a rape victim usually feel at the time, and afterwards?"  
Trowa closed his eyes and clenched his jaw; he *so* just wanted to crawl back into bed and snuggle up next to  
the warm body of his koi. But. . . first things first.   
"You feel. . . you feel this sort of. . . despair overwhelming you. No, wait. . . it's like. . . this cloud of utter desolation  
and hopelessness enveloping your soul, and. . . all you want to do is die and have some piece of mind, which the. . .   
rapist. . . is slowly destroying.  
"The first thrust. . . especially if you're a, um. . . virgin. . . is when your state of denial flares into a big bubble and is   
shattered. . . you begin accepting the fact, that you're. . . being raped. Once you do this, you start to lose your grip   
on reality in a subconsious effort to detach yourself from the situation. You sit there numbly, until it's over. And  
when it is, you go into an almost. . .catatonic state. And. . . your really sort of stay there, until. . . you get help."  
Trowa's voice had become distant, and his eyes were glazed over and unblinking. Heero couldn't see the changes,   
but he could sense them.  
"I'm sorry for bringing up such a painful subject for you, Trowa. But, you've helped me a lot. I'll let you get some rest,   
okay?" Heero hung up before Trowa could respond.  
:::Okay. Surely Dr. J has extensive resources available on psychology, and emotional trauma. I'll gather all the   
pertinent information, be Duo's head shrink, and get him back to his full piloting capabilities again. Then, hopefully, we  
can move past this whole incident.:::  
As Heero moved to open his laptop, his message notifier beeped. Surprised, he quickly opened the message.  
:::Of course. Dr. J's response to my mission log data.:::  
  
Pilot 01:  
  
I have read the results of your latest assignment and must say, I am not pleased with the results. Duo is an   
emotional person; he should be in a much worse mental state than what you reported. As a result of your   
mission failure, I will have you rape Duo again, and again, and again, until I am satisfied with the results.   
You *will* regress back to your original programming. Understood?  
  
Heero understood alright. He understood that he'd have to inflict even worse emotional and physical damage to Duo if   
Dr. J would ever be satisfied.   
  
Doctor:  
  
Mission request received and understood.  
  
Heero stood and went to awake the dozing American.   
  
  
  
*screams* ARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!!!! I am so not satisfied with the way that chapter turned out, which is why   
I went back and put "teaser" next to it. That way, whatever dumb things I've put into it, I can be excused to take out ^.^   
Yes. I am just that smart. 


End file.
